Insulation is a common technique used to prevent energy loss in homes or other structures. Insulation provides resistance to heat transfer, which can reduce the need for air conditioning or heating, and thereby increase energy savings. Insulating a home or other structure may prevent the building from becoming too warm or too cool based on changing weather. Preventing heat transfer through windows is less common than insulation of, for example, a roof or walls. A common method of preventing heat transfer through windows is mitigating air flow through windows or shading windows such that undesirable temperatures outside the building do not affect the temperatures inside the building. Most households use cellular or roman shades for blocking sunlight through a window, which can sometimes prevent heat from the sun from warming a room to an uncomfortable temperature. However, conventional shades do not entirely cover the window or securely seal to the window frame or against window. Typical shading systems do not provide sufficient insulation or airtightness to noticeably prevent heat transfer through a window. Systems that provide thicker, window-covering material often require manual deployment or a track to keep the material properly covering the window. Manual deployment may require physical labor, and a track may be an obtrusive, inefficient, or unreliable method of deployment.